


the most important thing

by ornategrip



Series: a rat and a bear [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=116679#cmt116679</p><p> </p><p>This is a sequel to ‘you just practice every day’. Also, it is pure porn. Please don’t look for plot. It ran away and left me.</p><p>Title is another quote from Itzhak Perlman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the most important thing

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=116679#cmt116679
> 
>  
> 
> This is a sequel to ‘you just practice every day’. Also, it is pure porn. Please don’t look for plot. It ran away and left me.
> 
> Title is another quote from Itzhak Perlman.

Roddy had a problem.

He lived with his boyfriend.

And maybe in some fantasy world that would be awesome and filled with sexy-times but sadly, Roddy lived in reality-land which involved sharing a house with not only his boyfriend but his boyfriend’s dad. To be honest though, even that was workaroundable, what with Frank giving them his blessing (a little prematurely in fact, back when Roddy had no idea what he was going on about) but that didn't mean Roddy was comfortable with despoiling his only son when they were under the same roof.

But even that wasn’t really his problem even if he held that excuse out like a shield.

Roddy’s problem was that his boyfriend wanted to have sex.

Barry didn’t pester, didn’t whine or complain but Roddy could tell. Could tell in how Barry’s mouth would resist just that little bit longer when he broke their kiss, how his hands would cling just that little bit more when Roddy pulled away.

Could definitely tell in the way Barry humped his leg when they made out, slow and easy on the couch.

And Roddy wanted to have sex with him, he really did. Wanted Barry naked, in his bed, wanted to make a mess of him, wanted to see him fall apart. Wanted to own him and wasn’t that scary?

Barry who followed him like a puppy, who listened to his every word, who did whatever Roddy told him.

What if Roddy screwed this up? Screwed him up?

Barry was… Barry was the most important person in Roddy’s life. Barry was more important than his _violin_ and honestly? Roddy didn’t know what to do with that. Kissing Barry, holding Barry, even those furtive hand jobs and that one disastrous attempt at a blow job (which left Roddy feeling like he should start practicing with a banana, pronto), those all felt like cheats.

Like he could do that with Barry and not run the risk of ruining him.

Sex, sex was a big deal. A no going back kind of thing. A step Roddy was worried about taking because what if Barry just thought it was something _Roddy_ wanted? Barry was so eager to please, so happy to serve and it would kill Roddy to ~~make love~~ to have sex with him and then realize it wasn’t what Barry really wanted.

So he had dithered, stopped their make-out sessions from going too far. Used the easy excuse of Frank to hold Barry off because it was the truth.

Until now.

Frank was gone this weekend, off to some conference. Roddy didn’t know the details, didn’t really care. Just knew that with Frank gone, so was his handy excuse. And that was why he was by the river, playing his violin for a group of rats, music a little wild sounding. He needed to think, needed to clear his head. Needed to decide what to do.

The rats didn’t judge him, they never did and in between songs, Roddy confessed to them that he didn’t know what he was doing, that he was afraid of messing up, afraid of hurting Barry despite his best effort. The sun was dropping down at a steady rate, a chill wind picking up.

Barry was waiting for him at home, he knew. Waiting and most likely wondering where he had gone. The image of that made him stop playing, made him drop his violin down because Roddy’s job was to take care of Barry and he certainly wasn’t doing it by the river. It struck him like a blow.

Maybe it was as simple as that.

He put his violin away, got into his car and drove home.

As soon as he walked in the door Barry was there waiting for him, moving in to kiss him before Roddy could even say ‘hi’. His kiss was eager, a little desperate, like he was afraid Roddy was going to push him away. Roddy hated that he had made Barry feel that way, even if only a little, and kissed him back thoroughly, rubbing one hand soothingly against his belly.

He kissed Barry until the desperation faded away, until it was all eagerness and desire, kissed him until Barry knew without a doubt that Roddy ~~loved him~~ wanted him, as much as Barry wanted Roddy.

Barry dragged him up the stairs, to his bedroom. He’d been in there plenty of times before, they had even made out leisurely on his bed but this was different. This had intent. Once inside and the door carefully locked, Barry let go of his hand to stand nervously by his bed.

“I want to have sex.” he blurted out, blush high across his cheekbones, eyes big and sincere. Roddy crossed the few steps to him, went up on tip-toe because Barry was so damned huge and kissed him as hard as he could. Maybe, just maybe, he should trust that Barry knew what he wanted.

He pushed Barry down onto the bed and Barry went easily, letting him of course, because if Barry didn’t want to be moved Roddy sure as hell couldn’t make him. He grinned up at Roddy, blush still on his cheeks and Roddy had to join him on the bed, had to kiss him, had to touch him. In the back of his mind, Roddy had always known they would take this step, had known he’d give Barry whatever he wanted to the very best of his abilities. He was all in now, was going to do this right.

See, the thing was Roddy wasn’t a virgin, at least not with girls. But Barry was most definitely not a girl and when he figured out that sooner or later, they would be having sex, he had done some research. He had actually gone to Monroe first, because if Roddy liked to do anything, it was beat a dead horse with a stick. Why he still had some vague notion that Monroe might some day be helpful, he had no idea.

Anyway, he had gone to Monroe who had talked about the chase, the biting, rolling onto your belly like a bitch in heat (his words, not Roddy’s) and, perhaps most horrifying of all, knotting. Nick had nodded along placidly like this was completely normal and what the hell, Roddy hadn’t even know the Grimm was going to be there. Give a guy a head’s up, why don’t you.

After that, Roddy had erased that hour and a half from his brain through sheer willpower alone and googled it instead like he should have done in the first place.

So, technically, he knew what to do but he’d never actually done it.

“You got lube?” he asked, when they finally parted for air. He had lube in own his room but it was all the way down the hall and he really didn’t want to leave from his perch on Barry’s lap. Barry’s shirt had come off at some point and his hair was a riot from Roddy running his fingers through it. It was a good look for him. It took Barry a few moments to answer.

“Under the bed.” he finally managed, still pressing kisses to Roddy’s skin like he couldn’t help himself. It was a cliché hiding spot, but it worked all the same. Roddy gave him one last lingering kiss.

“Get it for me.”

As Barry reached under the bed, Roddy shucked his clothes off quickly and efficiently, going over all the diagrams he had found on the net. His mind was so occupied with the gay kama sutra that the hesitant touch to his hip caught him by surprise.

Barry was staring wordlessly up at him, drinking in the sight of him and it made Roddy flush all over. Roddy was so used to wanting to stare at Barry that it never occurred to him that Barry might feel the same way. He stood still as Barry ran huge hands up and down his hips and thighs, shivering at the touch that was both comforting and arousing in equal measures. Barry tugged him back to the bed, back to his lap where the denim rubbed just this side of too rough along Roddy's thighs.

They kissed some more, and maybe being completely naked while Barry still had his pants on should have made Roddy feel vulnerable or insecure. It didn't, it did the opposite, made him feel powerful at the way Barry clutched at him, so desperate and eager. Reminded him that he was in charge and that should have frightened him like it always did, but here, now, in this moment? It only made him fiercely proud.

They rolled over, side by side, still tangled and kissing.

Barry was sucking at his neck as Roddy worked his jeans open, lifting his hips a bit as Roddy slid both his pants and underwear down. Then Barry was naked too and Roddy had to look, had to pull away from Barry’s voracious mouth so he could see.

Yeah, Roddy was the luckiest guy in the world.

He reached down to stroke that big dick, leaning up to kiss Barry some more, to capture his moan in his mouth. They shifted around again until Roddy was back on top and both of them naked was a hundred times better. So much better that Roddy had to shake his head to clear it, had to remember he had a goal here that didn’t involve going off too early. He moved one hand to tangle in the short hairs of Barry’s head, partly to brace himself and partly because he simply liked how it felt.

One hand still clutching the back of Barry's head, Roddy pressed nipping open-mouthed kisses along his jaw even as he reached for the lube where Barry had dropped it on the bed. It took Barry a few minutes to notice where Roddy's other hand had gone and when he did, he whined high in his throat, hips bucking hard enough to almost send Roddy flying.

Roddy had to pull his fingers out of his body abruptly, to clutch at Barry with a lube-wet hand.

"Okay." he said, as Barry whimpered. "Change of position."

He shuffled off of Barry's lap, sticky hand curled against his chest with a vague thought of protecting the bed sheets. Barry twisted and tried to follow but Roddy stopped him with his dry hand on his chest. Barry subsided obediently, if a little reluctantly, and Roddy fell in beside him, propping himself on the pillow. He held out his wet hand.

"More lube."

Barry was quick to obey, grabbing the tube and squeezing some into Roddy's waiting palm. Then Roddy spread his legs, reached between them and slid two fingers right back in. He and Barry groaned at the same time and then Barry was scrambling around to the front of him, on his knees, mouth parted, eyes rapt.

It should have felt weird, Barry watching while he fingered himself like a girl but Roddy was too turned on to care. It felt good, Barry's eyes on him. It felt good, turning Barry on as much as he was turned on. His boyfriend reached out as if to touch him, but hesitated at the last minute, hands hovering over his skin. He looked at Roddy with beseeching eyes and Roddy nodded, too far gone for words.

Barry pushed his thighs up, big palms flat and warm underneath his legs. It made it easier to finger himself, made it easier to work himself open under Barry's watchful eyes, made it easier and faster.

"More lube." he choked out again, because if there was one thing the internet had insisted upon, it was more lube. Barry let go of one leg and Roddy held it high under his own power as the Jägerbar drizzled more lube where his fingers were still moving in and out. He added a third finger, whole body shaking and Barry dropped the tube to take his leg again.

"Okay." he gasped out when he decided they had both been waiting long enough but had to pause as he tried to figure what came next.

He certainly wasn’t doing this doggy-style, not when whenever he thought about it, he heard it described in Monroe’s creepily loving tones. No, not that way and while he knew that people that differed in sizes far more than he and Barry did missionary all the time, he couldn’t shake the nagging fear of being crushed. Rat vs Bear, you know? The rat wasn’t going to win.

“Lie back.” he decided, directing Barry onto his back. Barry followed eagerly, helped him straddle his hips, massive hands spanning his waist. Roddy reached back with his lubed hand, stroked Barry’s cock, so huge and Roddy just had to trust the internet when it said that it could fit inside him. There was enough lube left on his hand to make Barry slick, enough to coat him and make him ready.

Then, shutting his eyes, Roddy took a deep breath, held Barry’s cock by the base and slowly sat back down. Getting the head in was hard, he had to push when all his body wanted to do was retreat. This was Barry, he told himself. Wonderful, perfect Barry. It would hurt but it wouldn’t matter because it was _Barry_.

So Roddy breathed through it, pushed his hips back until the head breached him. Barry’s hands stroked his waist and Roddy opened his eyes to find Barry staring up at him in something approaching awe. Something approaching love. Roddy swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, and keeping his eyes trained on Barry’s, he slowly sank down.

When he was finally cradled on Barry’s lap, Barry fully inside him, he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Just give me a moment, okay?” he breathed and Barry nodded, hands massaging Roddy’s thighs. They stayed like that a few minutes, as Roddy adjusted to the burn, the heavy fullness inside of him. It felt good in a painful sort of way and he shifted a bit back and forth, getting to know the feeling.

Barry wrapped his hand around Roddy’s cock, which had softened as he had worked himself down Barry’s dick. It came back online pretty quick once Barry started stroking him, amplifying the pleasure of Barry inside him. He was hard in no time and he stopped Barry with a hand on his wrist, brought Barry’s hand back to his waist. He didn’t want to end this too soon.

Leaning down, he kissed Barry softly, Barry murmuring his name into his mouth. Then he sat back up and lifted himself a scant inch or two and then slid back down. Barry’s hands tightened on him and they both moaned.

It was weird and so good and too much and not enough. He worked his hips up and down, moving higher, moving faster until the pace smoothed out, until he was riding Barry just like in all his fantasies. Barry was moaning underneath him, hips jerking up in tiny increments, even now with his mind blown with lust careful not to hurt Roddy.

With a groan, Roddy wrapped his hands around Barry’s, tugged them off his hips so he could twine their fingers together. Even as Barry shifted his legs, brought his knees up to brace his feet on the mattress. Barry brought his arms up, steadied his elbows on the bed so Roddy could push against his palms, the added leverage making them both moan.

It wasn’t soon after that.

Roddy was moving up and down Barry’s cock, Barry’s hips rocking up to meet every downward slide of his body. They were saying things to each other, babbling away in moans and gasps, sweat dripping off the both of them.

Then Barry cried out his name, flinging his head back as Roddy watched, whole body straining as he came.

Roddy could feel him _coming inside of him_.

He shouted, back arching as he came, slamming his hips tightly against Barry’s pelvis as deep as he could go. His body contracted around the thick solid shape of Barry’s dick and it made everything so much better, made the pleasure reach heights Roddy hadn’t known existed.

He may have blacked out.

When he came back, it was to find Barry tenderly stroking a warm wash cloth along his stomach and between his legs. He managed a mumbled thanks that Barry kissed silent, sliding back into bed with him and pulling a blanket over the both of them.

And there, under the blankets, Roddy whispered the word into Barry’s skin, the word he had avoided through all of this, the word he had shied away from. He whispered the word into Barry’s skin and Barry whispered it right back.

 _Love_.


End file.
